Sleeping Love
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. For Emo. Oneshot. Riku has been drugged, and Sora is going to take full advantage of it. R&R! Rated M to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

**AN: This Fanfiction is for one of my friends, nick-named Emo. I really hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! xD **

**Sleeping Love.**

"Riku… Riku wake up…."

Sora slowly crawled along the bed until he was sitting on the lap of the sleeping Riku. He slowly leaned down until his lips were tickling the sleeping male. He breathed out lightly, just as Riku took a breath, so they were breathing the same air before the brunet started to speak.  
>"Riku… Wake up…"<p>

But the sleeping male was too far-gone. It might have been something to do with the sleeping pill mixed with Viagra that the brunet had slipped into Riku's drink.  
>Sora smirked before capturing the silver-haired males lips, and slowly pushing his tongue in behind the lips and the teeth so that he could taste the sweetness that was Riku.<p>

Sora moaned lightly as the sleeping boy shifted, making Sora feel the hardness of Riku. He let the silver-haired boy's lips go with a soft 'pop'. He looked down, and felt love course through him.

Sora saw the way Riku's lips were shiny with moisture from his kiss, and the faint blush that was spreading across his cheeks. He felt himself getting harder, and soon found that he needed to do something about it.  
>He quickly placed a small kiss against the other boy's mouth before pulling the sheet down, revealing that Riku was only wearing pj bottoms. Sora licked his lips before he bent down and started to kiss his way down the smooth pale chest until he reached the top of the pants.<p>

He gently started to pull down the dark blue pants. He licked his lips as he let the silver-haired boy's long, thick, hard cock come springing free from its confines. He bent his head, his brown hair falling in front of his face, and over the cock in front of him.

He heard Riku moan, as he breathed over the sensitive skin before taking it deep into his mouth, and starting to suck on it. He bobbed his head up and down, making the sleeping Riku moan, and start to fist the sheets.

Just before the sliver-haired boy could cum, Sora stopped, and let him go. He gently continued to pull the pj pants off, before taking off his own. He smirked as he gently put some lubricant on his fingers, before coating himself and then Riku's entrance.

Sora gently stretched Riku, and only when the boy under him was moaning did he stop. He quickly lined himself up with Riku's entrance before starting to push himself in.

He moaned loudly as Riku clenched, tightening around Sora's cock, making the brunet thrust forward, deep into the warmth that was Riku. He felt Riku shift before his legs were wrapped around Sora's waist, pulling Sora in further.

Sora whimpered. "Riku…"

The sleeping boy panted lightly, and Sora leaned down to touch his lips to Riku's. He stayed there for a moment, letting Riku get used to having Sora in him. He gently wrapped his hand around the thick cock that was poking him in the stomach, before lightly starting to stroke it.

Sora started to thrust in and out of the boy under him, setting a slightly fast pace. Riku, still sleeping started to fist the sheets before mumbling, "I love you… Sora…"

Sora stopped for a moment, letting the words sink in before he started to thrust deep and hard into him, pumping Riku's cock in time with his thrusts. The silver-haired boy met him thrust for thrust, sighing and whimpering as they both came closer to realise.

Riku was the first to cum, coating Sora's hand, and both their stomachs, and the brunet came a moment after, coating Riku's walls. He lay down, spent, on top of the sleeping boy before quickly and gently pulling his softening cock out of the tight hole.

Sora stayed there for a while, letting his strength come back to him, before getting up and cleaning himself, and then Riku before slowly going back to his own bed.

OoOoOoO

Riku blinked as consciousness slowly came back to him, just in time for him to smack the blaring alarm on his bedside table. He sat up, but quickly fell back down amongst the pillows as pain radiated for his arse.

He gingerly tried to stand before realizing that it was hopeless, and as he lay on the pillows, he tried to remember what he had done the night before. He remembered drinking some tea, reading some of his novel before going to bed… And the next thing he could remember were his dreams, his dreams where he finally admitted his feelings for Sora, and let Sora make love to him, his cock pulsing inside him. And the last memory was that of waking.

He looked over at the bed on the other side of the room, where Sora was sleeping. He quietly stood and looked down at himself. He was dressed in exactly what he was wearing when he went to bed, and he would have woken if Sora had done anything… Wouldn't he?

He shook his head, trying to get the thought out. Sora wouldn't do that to him. Not like that. Sora didn't even know that Riku had a crush on him. But Riku knew Sora's feelings.

He sighed as he once again looked at the sleeping brunet in the bed. It would be okay to go over there and slip in beside him… Wouldn't it? Sora would protect him.

The silver-haired boy padded quickly over to the other side of the room and stood beside the bed. He looked down at the sleeping brunet before quickly pulling the blankets up and sliding in so that he was pressed against Sora.

He felt his dick get hard, and he reached for the brunet so that they were facing each other. Riku shoved his hand down the front of his pj pants, and started to stroke his dick as he watched Sora breathing, his lips and chest moving in perfect sync.

The brunet rolled over so that he was wriggling his arse into Riku's hand clutching his member, and he couldn't help but let out a loud moan before continuing to pump his hand up and down his cock.

He was panting, and was just about to cum when he felt and heard Sora start to wake. He quickly pulled his hand out of the top of his pants before rolling off the bed, and quickly walking o the other side of the room, looking like he had just gotten up.

Sora woke with a small sigh, and noticed that Riku was standing by his bed, his face red, and a tent in his pants.

"Ooh, Riku... It looks like you have a… problem." He licked his lips before he continued. "Do you need some… Help, with that?"

Riku blushed before shaking his head and rushing into the adjoining bathroom and slamming the door. Sora just laughed before getting up and shaking his hair out of his eyes, before he wandered over to the bathroom door.

The shorter male looked at the handle before turning it, seeing if it was locked. He was unsurprised but excited when he found it unlocked. He stuck his head in and caught sight of naked Riku getting into the shower before he stepped inside the door and closed it softly behind him.

He striped, and the walked over to the shower, seeing the faint outline of Riku's body, covered in steam and water. "Ooh Riku… I've come to help…"

He pulled the door open before the taller male could say or do anything. The screen gave way to the sight of Riku, his hair out, dripping and long down his neck, his eyes bright, and a blush spreading across his sharp cheekbones. Sora gulped before he stepped into the shower with Riku.

"Riku… Wow…"

Riku just tried to cover himself with his hands while Sora just cornered him in between himself and the wall. "S-Sora. Don't do this…"

Sora just smirked before he reached over Riku and grabbed the soap. "Do what, Riku? I just want to cut back the water bill."

He turned back to the front of the screen and started to soap his body up. He heard the groan from the male behind him and felt a little sorry for him. He knew that the other boy had a huge hard-on, but he was not going to do anything – he would wait until later, when Riku was once again asleep.

He quickly finished washing himself before he stepped out and closed the screen again. He had started to dry himself when he heard Riku speak.

"Hey, Sora? Could you please make me a drink? Preferably the one that you made me last night… If its not too much trouble."

Sora smirked before speaking. "Sure, Riku. I'll get right one that." The brunet quickly got re-dressed before padding out of the bathroom, and heading for the kitchen.  
>He looked around, and made sure that he could still hear the shower going before going to the cupboard, and getting the blue pill that was Viagra and the little white pill that was the sleeping drug.<p>

Sora gently crushed them before putting them in the bottom of the cup, before pouring the hot water over it, and then adding the teabag. He quickly stirred it just before Riku came out, dressed in only green and yellow checked pj bottoms.

Sora quickly handed the cup over before taking his own. "I think I'm going to go to bed early Riku. But I'll see you later."

"O-oh, goodnight, S-Sora."

Sora just smirked before going to his bed. He gently placed the mug on the bedside table, all the while thinking about what would happen when Riku was asleep. It really was a sleeping love.


End file.
